wordpressfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Contributing to WordPress
如何协助开发？ Thank you for contributing to the project we all love! Your participation is vital to the WordPress project. WordPress is a user-driven project, and all developments and enhancements depend on users like you! Please consider contributing to the project and the WordPress Community in one or more of the ways outlined below. Contributions from users like you keep the project vibrant, alive and on the path of progress. What can you do to keep the ball rolling? Read on... 文档和支持 All of the documentation at the Codex has been produced by users like you and me! The many different ways in which you can volunteer your time and effort to improve the existing documentation and create new documents are outlined in the document describing contributing to the Codex. The wp-docs mailing list is the right forum for discussing all issues related to developing WordPress documentation. The goals of the documentation project are described in the document about Codex. If you are strong in English and fluent in another language, then please consider helping by translating the Codex. 翻译 WordPress Translating WordPress describes the process of translating the WordPress software to power blogs in languages other than English. Your efforts to translate WordPress to your language of choice will be welcome! The wp-polyglots mailing list is where all questions, suggestions and dicussions related to translating WordPress are dealt with, so please feel free to join in. WordPress 支持论坛 The most valuable contribution you can make is donating some of your time to help other users of WordPress. All WordPress related support at the WordPress Forum is provided free of cost, and the involvement of users is essential to maintain this. You can help. Sign up and keep up with activities at Support Forum Volunteers and join the mailing list for Support Forum Volunteers at wp-forums mailing list. WordPress IRC 在线聊天 There is also an IRC channel for discussions on WordPress topics on the IRC FreeNode Server at #wordpress. For more information on this see: IRC and WordPress IRC Live Help. 开发和测试 Developer Documentation provides an overview of the existing APIs, functions and the structure of the database. If you interested in helping the development of WordPress, a good way to start would be to report bugs and submit patches at Trac. You can also subscribe to the wp-hackers mailing list to participate in discussions regarding WordPress development. Sometimes, requests may be made on the list asking for the help of volunteers to assist in the improvement and development of specific functionality. All contributions, ideas and suggestions are welcome at the mailing list. 报告臭虫 If you find any bugs, or issues that have not yet been addressed, please read how to submit a bug report, and then proceed to file a bug report, after searching to check if it has already been reported. You help with reporting bugs will be highly appreciated 开发计划 Another way to participate is to suggest features and participate in the development planning process. Even if you aren't a developer, you can help build consensus and formalize proposals, boiling down long email threads and IRC logs to their essence, so that developers can quickly ascertain what the community is hoping to achieve with a particular feature. 提交程序补丁 If you are familiar with PHP and MySQL, and you desire to help in fixing the bugs and issues that exist in WordPress, please check out the latest, bleeding edge software from the Subversion repository and submit patches. You can use the Trac to identify bugs and to submit patches. Once a patch is submitted, one of the developers who can commit the patch will attend to it as soon as time permits. You can use the wp-hackers mailing list for discussing issues and to clarify any doubts you may have about your proposed solution. WordPress' developers and users will be at hand on the list to answer any questions you may have regarding the software. All patches should be submitted against the latest code in the SVN repository. An overview of using SVN is available if you are unfamiliar with using Subversion for development. If you are looking for something to submit a patch for, see the Mailing List Summary. 测试Nightly版本及Beta版本 If you are willing to spend some time in testing the latest and greatest in WordPress developments, please consider joining the wp-testers mailing list. You do not need to be well-versed in programming, or WordPress development to contribute by testing WordPress. Before every stable release of WordPress, beta and alpha releases are made to enable testing. The wp-testers mailing list is the right place for discussing issues with such beta versions, as well as with the latest code in the Subversion repository. Checking out the latest software from the SVN (Subversion) repository is simple, as outlined in the overview of using SVN. 体现你的呵护 If you enjoy WordPress, provide a link to WordPress on your site and feature one of the many WordPress logo buttons on your site with a link to http://wordpress.org. Show you care. 捐助 Moolah Last, but not least, you can help maintain the resources, websites and the WordPress project by donating good old fashioned money to the project. The WordPress Community exists because everyone takes part in some way, by giving their time, energy, and sometimes even money, because they believe in the valuable services WordPress provides. We invite you to join the community in whatever way you feel is appropriate, and giving money is a short and sweet way to say you care and appreciate the value of WordPress. Then you can get back to working on your WordPress site, knowing your donation has made it possible to WordPress to continue to grow and expand. Category:About Codex Category:About WordPress Category:Advanced Topics Category:UI Link